


Combustion

by agentwhalesong



Series: Ice and Fire [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentwhalesong/pseuds/agentwhalesong
Summary: Mulder and Scully get snowed in while/after solving a case.Sequel to Caged Heart, but you don't need to read the first to understand this one.Written for the X-Files Valentine Fanfic Exchange (2019).





	Combustion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SlippinMickeys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlippinMickeys/gifts).



> I could have gone the easy road and written something angsty, but this prompt didn't let me write anything other than what you'll read here. Kasey, I hope this is up to your standards and I really hope you like it.   
> This is a sequel to [Caged Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487932/chapters/41188172), but it works perfectly fine as a standalone.  
> Enjoy! ♥

CORLAN PLAINS

VALENTINE’S DAY

 

The white outside the window showed Mulder that there was no chance they were getting out of that place soon. Part of him was irritated that they had to stay at least another day after solving the case, but part of him was actually thankful for the snowstorm that suddenly hit the town they were in. At least paperwork would be postponed for another day and they would get some rest for a change.

He turned away from the window and looked at Scully, who was sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, her upper teeth sunk into her lower lip and her cheeks slightly flushed. She had knocked on his hotel room right after the power went out, and he had had a sudden déjà vu of 7 years back, of their first case together, when the power had also gone out and she had come into his room covered only by a bathrobe. She had been fully dressed this time but, as he let her in, it took all he had in him not to visualize her undressing in front of him again, only this time in a very different way. He didn’t know why, but the electricity between them had been stronger than usual in this case. Maybe there was something supernatural about it after all; they just couldn’t see it.

He was sure this electricity wasn’t only in his imagination, that she had felt it too. He had caught her staring at him a few more times than usual, her eyes examining his lips as if they were a mystery she had to unveil, then looking away when she realized she was being watched. He usually pretended he hadn’t seen it when she did it on a regular day, even though he didn’t know if he did it out of respect for her or in order to hide his own feelings, but during this case he made sure to let her know he had seen it; he made sure to let her know he liked it. He liked to tease her on a regular day, too, for he wouldn’t be Fox Mulder if he didn’t, but it all depended on the mood and she usually just rolled her eyes at him when he did.

He observed her now, watching as her eyes examined every single part of him, completely unaware that he was aware of her, almost as if she had forgotten he could see her. Teasing would be nice right now.

“Frustrated, Scully?”

She could either reply to his question with her frustration about the case or roll her eyes at him for understanding what he really meant, but what she actually did was clear her throat and uncross her legs, crossing her hands on her lap instead and looking at them to avoid his gaze. He didn’t see this reaction very often, only when he knew she was embarrassed. He couldn’t help wondering what she had been thinking that made her sink her teeth so deeply into her lower lip that it was almost swollen, whatever it was that had made her cross her legs so tightly, that had made her so embarrassed she couldn’t reply to his simple innuendo the way she usually did. He licked his own lips at the thought.

This case had been surely electrifying in more ways than one, but the tension around them had been growing for months now, so much so he thought that they were almost reaching their point of combustion; he just hoped there was no one around when they finally exploded. Although it was almost where they were, Scully’s feelings were a tricky factor that contributed to things being kept at a platonic level. He could often see how confused she was, how contradictory her words were to her actions sometimes and vice-versa, how she was basically trying to find her balance as she walked that very thin line between their friendship and the more intense feelings that she wouldn’t admit to herself or to him that she had. Not that he hadn’t suggested he was interested in being more than friends, not that he hadn’t made it clear to her that the ball was in her court now and he would be ready when she was. He had told her once, albeit between the lines, that he would wait for her, and so he would, but he hoped he didn’t have to wait for long.

He realized that he was still standing, still staring at her, while she was still staring at her hands, probably hoping he would look away at some point so the awkwardness could get past them, as usual. He sat by her side on the bed and looked straight ahead, facing the window and the whiteness outside. He didn’t know what else to say so he just stayed quiet.

“I hate Valentine’s Day.”

Her voice and the content of her speech surprised him, and he couldn’t help smiling.

“Why is that, Scully? Any Valentine’s Day stories you want to share?”

His comment was lighthearted, but deep down he was hoping she did have some stories to share. It’s not like they had anything better to do anyway.

She chuckled and shook her head.

“Our worst cases are always on Valentine’s Day; did you ever notice that? There’s always someone saying they saw a spirit rip someone’s heart out; another one claiming that a demon killed his wife, not him; and then there are cases like this one, where everything turned out to be just a regular case for the regular police, but that you dragged me out here to investigate because you thought there was something paranormal behind it, even though I told you from the start that all those deaths couldn’t be spontaneous human combustion. When are you going to start listening to me?”

He was a little taken aback by the slight anger in her voice.

“Wow! You ARE frustrated, Scully!”

She glanced at him and he couldn’t really tell what he saw in her eyes, but there was a spark in there that made his heart flutter and his rationality melt away like a popsicle in the summer.

She stood up suddenly and he just knew she thought it was too dangerous to stay so close to him. She didn’t have to use words with him, he always knew. He just didn’t know why the hell she was taking so long to let go of whatever it was that was holding her back if she felt the same.  

She walked towards the window, her black outfit contrasting against all the snow that seemed to be enveloping everything outside, and he was suddenly grateful for his vision and for his eidetic memory, for this was one hell of a gorgeous view.

She stopped there for a while, her hands playing with her lips as if her thoughts were very far away, so she surprised him when she spoke. Her voice was low, her words almost coming out of her mouth on their own, their content definitely something he wasn’t expecting to hear.

“You promised me that the next time you took me to a snowy place, it wouldn’t involve an X-File.”

His reply was fast, and he was surprised he had an answer.

“Well, technically, this wasn’t an X-File, so you can’t say I broke my promise.”

Although he tried to play it cool, his heart had raced the moment her words were out. Maybe the ball wasn’t in her court as much as he had originally thought. A couple of weeks ago, they had been out on a creepy case and, after some usual unresolved tension, she had told him he had better not take her to a snowy place again if it involved an X-File (and although she didn’t say it, he assumed she meant work in general). Now that he thought of it, that had been the last time they even dared to say anything remotely related to their relationship. He wasn’t sure if she was trying to start a conversation now, or better yet, THE conversation they needed to have, or if she was just using her words to fill the void and the silence. Something told him it was her sign, her way of telling him to make a move. His gut feeling didn’t usually lie.

He made his decision on a whim, praying he wouldn’t regret it.

He stood up again and walked towards her slowly, stopping right behind her. He thought he heard her gasp, but it could be just his mind playing tricks on him for what he was about to do.

He placed his hands carefully on her waist and, this time, he really heard her gasp. From her reflection on the window he could see she had closed her eyes. He lowered his mouth to her ear slowly, the words already forming in his brain, his lips brushing her lobe while he spoke.

“Besides, we can’t leave this place until this snowstorm is gone so maybe we can pretend for a while that we are not here for work. We can pretend that this moment right now is just a dream and we don’t need to talk about it ever again. We can pretend this never happened. We can pretend whatever you want us to pretend.”

He finished his line of thought with a very slow kiss to her neck, his period at the end of the sentence. His intention was to leave her be after that, his actions just a way of telling her that he was still waiting, although impatiently, but she whimpered as his lips touched her pulse point and he just knew the kiss hadn’t been a period the way he had intended at all.

Her eyes were still closed when she spoke just a few seconds later, but her voice was certain, as if she had suddenly gained the courage she was lacking.

“What if I don’t want to pretend?”

She turned slowly and he knew she was somehow making the decision of her lifetime, making sure she wouldn’t regret it in those three seconds it took for her to position her body so it would face his. She didn’t look at him, though. Instead, her lips touched part of his collarbone over his shirt, losing contact right after to then touch the pulse point on his neck. Then her mouth found his ear and her lips brushed his earlobe when she spoke.

“I’m tired of pretending, Mulder.”

She looked at him then, her gaze piercing his soul in the process. Their eyes danced together, as if making their acquaintance to this new side of each other, as if recognizing and reassuring each other there was no going back now.

He didn’t know if he had any voice left in him or if words were even necessary, but he answered anyway.

“Good, because I’ve been in love with you for too long to keep pretending.”

He grabbed the back of her neck and stroked it with his thumb slowly, watching as her eyes watered and seemed to smile at him in a way her mouth just couldn’t right now. As he moved his thumb up and down, he felt the goosebumps his touch caused on her skin, and he honestly never thought that he could feel so aroused by such a simple act.

He had no doubt now they were doomed to explode; maybe they had always been.

He backed her up against the window and silenced her whimper by pressing his lips to hers. Her mouth was soft and warm, wasting no time in inviting him in. He licked her lower lip first, the way he had always fantasized he would, playing with it a little before sucking it into his mouth. He felt her tongue entering his mouth then, his own unconsciously rushing to meet her halfway. The perfect kiss he had always dreamed about was nothing compared to this. She moaned against his lips and he felt her hands fumbling with the buttons of his shirt, dangerously close to his pants. He couldn’t help smiling against her lips. Was this really happening? Some of her fingers made contact with some of his skin, but she was still impatiently trying to unbutton the others that had escaped her. She bit his lower lip in the process, making him groan, and he pressed her harder against the window, which seemed to slow her fingers even more.

“You’re not helping.”

She said in a whisper, but still kissing him softly. He couldn’t help chuckling.

“Looks like someone here is in a rush.”

She stopped the movement of her fingers and her soft kisses at the same time, her eyebrows arching in a deliciously funny way.

“Rush? If you think 7 years could be described as ‘rush’, I think I’ll have to buy you a dictionary for your next birthday.”

He just smiled and kissed her again, his tongue entering her mouth easily, as it if it had always belonged there. Then, he lifted her off the floor and was glad that she took the hint and wrapped her legs around his waist. He turned them around and walked towards the bed, depositing her carefully in the middle, kneeling between her legs and taking his time to just admire the view in front of him: a very flushed Scully with very lustful eyes was biting her own lip in anticipation, panting, her chest heaving, her hands making their way down her own body to unbutton her shirt.

He held her hands to stop her from going any further, and then raised them above her head slowly. She just watched him, mesmerized by his action.

“Allow me.”

He released her hands but she kept them where they were, a smug smile taking over her face.

He smiled back at her slyly before lowering his head to her cheek to kiss it softly. He heard her sigh contently, a sigh that increased and became a moan as he kissed his way from her cheek to her collarbone, stopping at the hollow of her neck and licking it slowly. The Scully taste was something out of this world.

He kissed a spot a little lower and then another, and then another, each time lower, each time getting sounds out of her he hadn’t heard before. He was almost tempted to go back to the beginning so he could hear all of them again, but he knew there were still a lot of sounds he hadn’t heard yet. He stopped kissing in between her breasts, where a button remained undone despite her efforts. He took it out of its hole and watched as her shirt fell a little more open to the sides, revealing a little more flesh along the way, urging him to keep going and free all the remaining buttons from their prison and set her body free to his touch in the process. He locked eyes with her as he undid the last three buttons, and he never thought such an action could be so erotic; he could feel his pants tighter already and they had barely started.

She licked her lips and he chose that exact moment to really touch her stomach, to feel her skin against his palm. He watched as his name threatened to escape her lips, but a moan came out instead.

_Jesus_ , _Scully!_

He didn’t say it aloud although the words almost escaped his lips, but if this was her reaction to him touching her stomach, he couldn’t wait to find out her reaction to the other parts of her body he desperately wanted to feel.

His right hand went up and his nails grazed the underside of her breast. Her bra was still in the way, but she gasped anyway. He watched as she closed her eyes, expecting to feel more than to see it happen. His hand went up and his thumb ran through her nipple over her bra, and he felt it harden immediately under his touch. She opened her mouth to let out the most delicious sound and he took that opportunity to lower the cup of her bra and take her nipple into his mouth.

She couldn’t repress her moan now, and this sound was so good that he flicked his tongue around her nipple once more just to hear it again.

“You’re driving me over the edge already, Mulder, how is it possible?”

He was surprised she was able to utter a complete sentence, since he had cupped her other breast with his free hand when she started speaking and was now making his way down her body with his mouth.

He stopped at her belly and tongued her navel. He couldn’t make out what she tried to say then, but he assumed she liked it for the way she squirmed under him.

He kissed under her navel, then planted another kiss a little lower, until he reached the hem of her skirt. He grazed his index finger along the line that the skirt created against her skin almost absentmindedly, as if he were deciding what to do next, although he was very sure of his upcoming actions.

But before he could do anything, her hands were already on her side, opening her zipper to help him out. It made him dizzy to realize how much she wanted him; it made him dizzy to _smell_ how much she wanted him. The Scully smell was also something really out of this world.

He pulled her skirt down and out of her legs as she discarded her shirt and her bra quickly, so the only piece still covering her was her black panties. He wanted them out too, but not now. It took them too long to get here for it to be quick. He kissed her mounds over her panties, one at a time, then tongued her slit over the fabric.

“Fuck, I’m…”

Apparently, she couldn’t say anything else, so she just tangled her fingers in his hair and moaned loudly as he did it again, tasting all the moisture that had already gathered in the last piece of fabric covering her. This particular Scully taste was REALLY out of this world. If he could choose a place to stay forever, it would certainly be between her legs.

He wanted to stay there longer, but he thought it was time to finally put her out of her misery. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of her underwear and pulled it down, her carefully trimmed curls and her pink flesh revealing themselves to him immediately. He felt intoxicated, and all he needed was more of her, so he kissed her center softly first and then used his tongue to part her even more. This time, with no barriers to stop him or her, he tasted her properly and heard the other amazing sounds he hadn’t heard yet. These ones were a mixture of “oh”s and “Mulder”s and were higher or lower pitched depending on where his tongue reached. The sound he was expecting to hear the most came when he gave proper treatment to her clit. It only took a few flicks of his tongue around it to feel her fingers grip his hair tighter, unconsciously pressing his face into her even more.

“Oh my…”

She didn’t have time for ‘God’ to slip out of her mouth before high pitched moans took over and he felt her gyrate her hips before her legs fell heavily on the bed beside him. He continued to lick her to help her ride out her orgasm, only stopping when she gently pushed his head away.

He looked up at her then, watching as she supported her weight on her elbows and smiled sheepishly at him.

“Don’t you think you’ve got too many clothes on?”

“I thought you hadn’t noticed.”

He smiled as she giggled and then kissed her belly before he stepped out of bed to remove his clothes. But as soon as he reached the hem of his shirt, her hands stopped him.

“So, you think you can torture me and get away with it?”

He didn’t even protest, he just dropped his hands to his side and waited. He hoped she knew what she was doing, though, because the bulge in his pants was very clear on where he stood and how close he was to losing it.

She undid the remaining buttons of his shirt slowly, then ran her hands up his chest and made it slip down his arms, her eyes locked with his, staring at him the whole time, allowing him to see a ferocity in her he had never seen before. When his shirt was finally on the floor, she peppered his chest with slow, small kisses, until she reached his abdomen and kissed it as if she were kissing his mouth. At the contact of her tongue with his flesh, he felt his legs tremble, his heart race, his cock throb dangerously. As if on cue, she opened his belt quickly and then unzipped his pants. He only realized she had also freed him of his boxers when they were already pooling on the floor. He felt apprehensive for some reason as he looked at the floor and stepped out of his clothes, but when he looked at her again, she was licking her lips as she observed his length.

“Oh, my, my…”

She said, and this really sounded like one of his fantasies. He really hoped he wouldn’t wake up and find out it had all been a dream because that would be a mood killer.

She hooked one leg around his waist and laid back on the bed, looking like a love deity or something out of a utopian story. God, she really was gorgeous!

“Back at you, red.”

She seemed really satisfied with his choice of words because she hooked her other leg around his waist, positioning herself perfectly for him to enter her. He ran his hands along her thighs and stopped at her hips, holding her firmly as he guided himself into her.

There weren’t enough words in enough languages to describe the feeling of entering her for the first time. He felt his eyes roll to the back of his head involuntarily, a loud groan escape his mouth, his whole body heat up. There were no words to describe his feeling, but there was one to describe the joining of their bodies: Combustion. His whole body was burning and melting into hers, making him think that he only now understood perfectly what people meant when they talked about becoming one. He bet he and Scully could make even all the snow outside melt right now. He kept his eyes closed when he started thrusting, doubting his ability to keep control for he was already losing it. He only opened them when he felt a touch on the back of his hands. Her hands were both carefully placed over his, her thumbs stroking them almost in tandem with his thrusts, and if his heart hadn’t yet melted, it melted right then. It was a sweet and tender gesture, almost a contradiction to the force with which she was meeting his thrusts.

He slowed down for a bit, loosening his grip on her hips, making her open her eyes in surprise. It only took her a few seconds to understand and she smiled as he slipped out of her for a while and kneeled on the bed, then lowered himself onto her to kiss her lips. She ran her hand up and down his spine as he kissed her and then entered her again. He loved the feeling of their bodies glued like this, her breasts against his chest, her pubis against his, her breath on his neck getting shorter and shorter, her whimpers getting more and more frequent, her moans getting deeper and deeper as she took him deeper and deeper.

He licked a spot in her neck and simultaneously hit her g-spot, and he felt her muscles contract a little around him as she let out an “oh” that was quickly replaced by another moan as he drove into her again.

She gyrated her hips once and he felt the familiar sign of an impending orgasm starting to build.

His lips made their way to her ear, kissing her there softly and then whispering.

“Show me how I can make you come again.”

She turned her head, making him look at her. She was smiling again.

“You really are all about pleasing, huh?”

“Surprised?”

“Not really, no.”

He smiled back at her and she ran her left hand up his arm, as if thinking.

“Okay, sit up.”

She commanded.

He did as he was told promptly, and she quickly straddled him. He squeezed her backside as she sunk onto him.

“Oh, god, yes.”

Her voice was hoarse as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and her nails dug on his shoulders. He groaned as she rolled her hips around, thinking this had been a very bad idea because he was sure he was going to come faster now.

“Scully…”

Before he could even complete his sentence, she took his hand and guided it to her clit, showing him how to touch her. This woman was going to be the end of him, he was sure.

When she removed her hand and put it back on his shoulder, he put just a little bit more pressure on her bundle of nerves and she cried out.

“Yes, just like that. Please, don’t stop.”

He couldn’t hold himself back any longer and he thrusted into her once more.

She closed her eyes again and her face contorted in a way he could only describe as pure pleasure. He knew she was close, so he did it again, hoping he wouldn’t get there before her.

She gyrated her hips at this and it was so painfully good he could actually see stars.

“Oh, god, I love you!”

And right then, he felt her walls tighten and contract around him, her nails dig even deeper into his shoulder, her moans loud and long as if she had suddenly gone to heaven. He didn’t know if it was the view of her face at the moment of orgasm or if it was her walls milking him that made him come, but soon he was shooting up inside her, emptying himself completely, not even sure he existed anymore.

They both slowed their movements at the same time, and she crashed onto his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her as they both caught their breaths and her words were warm and moist in his ear when she spoke.

“I feel like I’ve just combusted.”

He chuckled.

“I’m glad we feel the same.”

She turned her head to him then, a small, embarrassed smile on her face.

“In more ways than one, I believe.”

And after all they had done in the past minutes, what made Scully blush was admitting her feelings. This was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

He pecked her lips softly, eyes locked with hers.

“Do you still hate Valentine’s Day?”

She chuckled and then shook her head.

“Not only do I not hate Valentine’s Day, but I am also starting to believe there WAS something supernatural behind this case that could explain all the fire, both physically and metaphorically speaking.”

“Maybe there is something in the air.”

He tucked a strand of hair behind her year. She smiled softly again.

“Yeah, maybe…” She sighed a little as she traced small circles with her thumb on his shoulder.

Then, she looked away, as if she had only now realized what had really happened. She got off his lap with a small hiss, lying down on her side, and wordlessly invited him to join her. He laid his head on his pillow, analyzing her features to see if there was any clue to what she might be thinking. He didn’t need to think too hard, for her words came out faster than he was expecting.

“What now?”

She prompted, and he somehow knew this question was coming. One of the reasons why they had always ignored their feelings was the unknown territory of the consequences they might have to face.

He wasn’t going to pressure her, though.

“I’m game for whatever you choose to do. Despite what you might think, I’m always listening, Scully.”

She smiled.

“We’ve already ruled out pretending, so that is a start…”

She let her sentence fade away and then raised her hand to his face and stroked his cheek lightly, proceeding to run her thumb through his lower lip a few times before she spoke again.

“I’m thinking that the universe seems to be against us most of the time. Don’t you think it will try to break us apart if we go any further?”

He gave her question a thought. He knew this was one of her fears for it was one of his too. What if they put their partnership at stake by doing this? What if the FBI found out and decided to destroy their careers, or transfer them, or do whatever it was the FBI was used to doing in cases like this? What if, for some reason, nothing worked out according to the script they had in their minds? What if… He stopped his own thoughts right there. There were too many consequences to consider, too many variables, but could they really control anything? He smiled as he found an answer for her.

“Let it try.”

She smiled back at him and lowered her hand to his chest, to right where his heartbeat was. She rested it there for a long time before she spoke again.

“Let it try, then.”

She came closer and kissed him on the lips slowly before laying her head on his pillow and closing her eyes.

He closed his eyes too and wrapped her in his arms, thinking that in the past he too had had many reasons to hate Valentine’s Day and even snowstorms. Now he was quite fond of both.

 

 


End file.
